Save me
by Grovz2014
Summary: She melted me, Body, Mind, and Soul, had me completely enraptured. I didn't think love was an option for me...but she showed me. She's the light of my dark night. the princess saved me. Mafia Fic, AliceXBella All Human
1. Preface

"NO!" I sobbed rushing forward before being trapped in the arms of my best friend Jacob, falling to the ground of the hospital floor, as he rocked us back in forth, he was whispering something, but i couldn't hear him over the screaming. This can't be happening, this is a dream, right? I'm gonna wake up, right?

"I'm so sorry bells." I heard whispered over and over. I was struggling, I needed to get to her, she was fine. i knew it. she had to be okay.

"Bells? Bella?!" I heard the panicked voice but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Suddenly the world started to fade black.

…..

_beep, beep,beep._ What was that annoying beeping, opening my eyes to the blinding lights of the hospital room. Why was I here?! I started to panic my heart monitor going crazy, the door swung open and my brother Emmett rushing in with Jacob and Rosalie following in shortly.

"Bella, shhh, breathe honey. It's okay, shhh." Rosalie whispered into my ear as she sat in front of me, her hands cupping my face.

"Em...Why am I here?" I asked slowly, afraid I already knew the answer.

Emmett looked up from where he sat. staring at me directly in the eyes, i could see the broken browns, tears welled up, that he refused to let loose. I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I realized that last night was a dream. meaning...my father was dead...murdered. At 16 I watched my father be murdered, the blood…._god, so much blood._

"Isabella." I heard whispered at the door, looking over to see my step-mother, the only mother I had ever had in all actuality, sue. staring at me with heartbreak and a deep pain in her eyes.

"M..mom." I stuttered out crying, willing myself to stop.

Emmett jumped up and pulled her into his arms as she started to crumble.

"He's..he's dead?" I whispered. not really to anyone, just out loud.

"Bean." My brother started, before I flinched back.

"Don't...don't call me that." I whispered harshly, tears welling up in my eyes again.

"I…" He started before I looked up at him, begging him silently with my eyes.

"I think it's time we get you home, kid." Rosalie said calmly, before helping me sit up. The nurse walked in, a look of pity on her eyes. _I don't want her pity. She doesn't even know me. _

I was lost in my thoughts for what seemed like hours, but was actually about 15 minutes.

"Let's go home, Princess." I heard from Jake, who had thus far been silent. looking at him in the eyes, I knew he didn't know what to say. Charlie was like an uncle to Jacob, Him and Billy being friends and partners for years, ever since any of us could remember.

I nodded at him, knowing that in my state, jake would be my strength. We walked through the halls, making our way to the parking garage.

_Dad, why? you...you were supposed to be invincible, superman. what am i supposed to do? _That's when it hit me..._them!_

As we got out of the car, right outside Jake's house, I looked to Emmett.

"Em?" I called softly.

"Yeah, little bear?" He replied softly.

"Those...those _people_ that did this...they're mine." I growled lowly, staring at the ground as tears fell, my nails pushing into my skin as I balled them into fists.

Emmett looked shocked for a second, before nodding slowly.

"I'll have Jasper start your training then." he answered before walking over to Sue and Rosalie, helping them both into the house.

"Bells…" Jacob started.

"No Jacob...This has to be done...they..they killed my dad, Jake." I hissed brokenly.

"I...I...okay." He sighed sadly, wrapping his arm around me before dragging me inside.

_whoever you are...you will pay. If it's the last thing I do. I will not rest until you are dead._


	2. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

New York City

Walking off the Jet, I was greeted by my brother's smiling face. I walked over to him and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Button, I missed you kid!" He said into my hair hugging me close to him.

"You too bear." I mumbled.

"Let's get going kids, we mustn't keep your aunts waiting...they are rather testy individuals." Uncle Billy Laughed leaning out the window of the limo.

"Ah, are we talking about our wives?" Aro Laughed walking off the jet.

"They'd have you by your throat if they heard your saucy gossip!" I chuckled.

"Well then we must make sure they don't know of it, shouldn't we." Aro Laughed before we piled into the limo and headed off to il Cigno.

…...

After Dinner we all gathered at the manor, Just as I was heading down to the gym, to train more I heard a knock on my door.

"It's Open." I called as i pulled my hair into a ponytail. Through the mirror Aunt Rachel and Sulpicia walked through the door.

"How did we know she would be heading to train, rachel." Sulpicia giggled while shaking her head at me.

"Cause Our little Bell is always up to something or another." Rachel replied smiling softly at me.

"Did you all need something?" I asked curiously turning around to them.

"Your uncles and grandfather are requesting your presence." Sulpicia

I sighed knowing what was to happen next. I kissed them on the cheek and headed to the office on the top floor.

Knocking twice I heard a gruff enter and walked in nodding silently at my uncles and brother. Standing in the middle of the circle silently with my head bowed waiting to be spoken too.

"Isabella, Bambino, Raise your head." My grandfather called softly.

Looking up to him I smiled softly, he looked just like my father, it hurt to look at him at times.

"Darling, We're worried about you." Uncle Billy as he said this I turned my head to him in question.

"Why, I've given you nothing to be worried about." I replied, confused.

"You're not the same as you once were, child." My grandfather answered worry thick in his voice.

"I don't understand." I mumbled.

"You're soul is darker than it once was, Bella." Aro called from across the room pouring scotch into a tumbler.

"You must be drunk, I laughed nervously, running my hands through my hair.

"Isabella, do not be disrespectful. this is no light matter." My grandfather hissed angrily from his seat.

"I apologize." I said lowly, looking to the floor.

"Bells, you have to understand...Mom...and Dad, they...they wouldn't want this for you…" Emmett whispered staring into his glass that he held tightly in his grasp.

"Well, we'll never know what they would have wanted for me now will we?" I hissed glaring at the wall, willing the tears to stay at bay.

"Isabella!" Uncle Billy barked

"No, she's right...we will never know what they would have wanted from my darling granddaughter. but I know for a fact they would not like the darkness that has covered her heart." Grandfather said, standing to straighten his suit. He walked over to the window and stared down into the back yard, a sad glimmer in his eyes.

"Is that all gentlemen? I have work to do." I replied, the pain becoming too much as memories of my parents rushed into my mind.

"Just one more thing, Our Allies, the Cullens from the Irish mob, the Princess of the family will be staying with us, it seems that Vladimir, Stefan's brother is creating some troubles for them and have requested our assistance." Aro relayed.

"Okay?" I question knowing there was more.

"Well, we told them we'd put our best people on it, watching over Miss Cullen that is….You will be assigned with Jasper and Leah to watch out for the girl." Grandfather answered looking at me with his steel grey eyes.

"You want me to babysit?! Surely, you can't be serious, I have much more things to do!" I barked. Balling my hands up into fists.

"Like what?! Train more to avenge our parents?! No matter how hard you train or kill, They won't be coming back, Bellsy." Emmett hollered, finally breaking over and crashing his glass against the wall.

"I told you...Not. to. call. me. that." I growled looking at him with a glare.

"Enough! You have been told what to do, and that is an order!" My grandfather barked silencing and ending all potential fire.

"Yes sir" I gritted out before turning on my heels and walking out. Exiting the room I saw Rose standing down the hall.

"Bella...you know he only worries because he cares for you..he shoulders the blame for your pain…" she whispered as I passed her.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled continuing to make my way to the basement.

Bella's Pov

New York City Airport.

"Where's the royal highness at? Their plane landed over 15 minutes ago." I grumbled out puffing on my cig leaning against my Black Lexus. Sunglasses pushed on top of my head.

"Patience young one!" Jasper Chuckled patting my head.

"Oh Shut It!" I laughed slapping his hand away, Leah shook her head and chuckled at our never ending antics. Jasper went to continue but was stopped when Leah nodded in the direction of the entrance, as none other than Edward Cullen walked through the door. _gah, prince pompous has arrived._

"Isabella, how nice to see you again." He greeted walking over to us.

"hmm, likewise." I replied nonchalantly. Looking around him "So where is the Princess?" I asked snarkily.

"You'd do well to mind your manners, ." Came a high pitch voice from behind me.

Turning around I came face to face with the most beautiful girl...no woman I had ever seen, and exactly my type. She was a tiny, pixie, of a woman, with blue-gray eyes and light pink plump lips.

"And you are?" I asked smirking cooly. while trailing my eyes across her body.

"Alice Cullen." She replied shortly before handing me her bag and walking over to her brother.

"Really Edward, I don't know why I can't just stay in Chicago. I am more than capable of protecting myself. I don't need a babysitter, especially from someone so arrogant."

"Hey! You can just…" I started but was stopped by Jasper who grabbed my shoulder and just shook his head with a small smile on his face, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You know why Alice, just bare with me sis." Edward said before looking up at me with concern in his eyes.

"Isabella...a word please?" Edward asked before walking a little ways away.

"Jasper, Keep an eye out, Leah, could you help Ms. Cullen with her bags please?" I requested before heading off to chat with Dickward.

"Look, I know..I know things haven't been easy for you lately….or well ever...But, she's my baby sister...please...just…" He stumbled through running his hands through his unruly bronze hair. _strange, he's never had issues taking before. this must be serious._

"Edward...I know we've never gotten along, but I promise you, I will protect her with my life." As I said this his head shot up and his emerald green eyes pierced through my chocolate browns, searching. I don't know why I promised him that, but something...I don't, something about him reminded me of Emmett. As annoying as he is, he's still a big brother, and in this life...all you have is family. After about a minute, whatever he was searching for, he seemed to find, because the worry and anxiety I saw in his eyes disappeared, and quickly his dorky crooked grin replaced all past fears.

"Thank you."

"No Problem." I nodded before headed back to the car, Edward following suit.

"So, …" I started before she interrupted me.

"It's Alice."

"Right...Are you ready to head out?" I asked Pulling my cigs out of my pocket, walking to the driver's side while lighting up.

"You shouldn't smoke, they kill." Alice commented as she walked over to the passenger seat.

"Something we have in common then, huh?" I questioned lightly, exhaling the smoke and plopping into my seat.

Edward leaned into the car from the passenger window looking at Alice and I with a mischievous grin.

"Jasper and I are gonna stay behind…" He started before leaning back and calling.

"Will you be joining us, Lead, is it?"

"Yeah, it is, copper-head. and Yeah, I've got some things that need to be done today. Boss, I'll call you later." she called back.

I looked at her through my side mirror, one eyebrow lifted in questioning, She smirked at me and turned around to the rental that had just pulled up.

"Ed…" Alice started before he popped into the window, kissed her cheek and ran off with a "You kids play nicely." thrown behind him.

"Strange" she mumbled, I nodded, taking another drag of my cig before starting the car up and heading back to the manor.


End file.
